


Below Surface

by lorij (Murphtastic)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphtastic/pseuds/lorij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Justin have sex. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below Surface

The club was loud and filled with people of all sizes and shapes. It was hot and sweaty in the booth where they sat and Chris knew what Justin was up to. Justin was trying to get him drunk enough so that at night's end, Chris wouldn't say no like he had a hundred times before. Justin was persistent, Chris had to give him that.

It was going to work this time, too, Chris thought ruefully as he downed another shot. He didn't have the strength or the moral fortitude to stand up to the full-blown Justin Timberlake Treatment. Justin hadn't left his side all night and was sitting pressed up against Chris like he didn't know the concept of personal space. Chris decided that it wasn't unpleasant, by any means. Justin smelled good and he was warm and solid and nice to look at.

A big hand kneaded his thigh and Chris jumped slightly. He glared at Justin, who was turned the other way, saying something to Joey, who laughed and clapped Justin on the shoulder. Chris bopped his leg up and down, hoping to dislodge Justin's hand because even though he knew they were going to end up in bed tonight, it didn't mean he had to make it easy for Justin.

Justin's hand tightened a little bit and slid higher, long fingers caressing Chris' inner thigh. Chris bit back a moan when, without warning, Justin's hand moved up, up, up and cupped his crotch, giving it an experimental squeeze. Little bastard. Justin was still talking to Joey like he wasn't feeling up his best friend under the table. Like he wasn't so damn sure he was going to get laid tonight.

Justin squeezed again and Chris' dick decided to show its appreciation for Justin's hand by snapping to attention. Chris blew out a long breath and tilted his head back to rest against the padded booth. He eyed the mixed drink of unknown origin before him and decided that he'd had enough to drink. Chris didn't want to wake up with a hangover in addition to the second thoughts he would be sure to have.

Next to him, Justin and Joey laughed again and Justin's fingers unbuttoned Chris' pants just as Lance slid into the booth next to him. Chris smiled weakly at Lance and then bit his lip as he felt Justin's hand slipping under the waistband of his boxers.

Lance frowned at him. "You all right?" he yelled, his deep voice barely reaching Chris.

Chris nodded, "Yeah, I" and then Justin's hand closed around his dick and he sat straight up, banging his knee on the table. "I wanna go back to the hotel," he stuttered, hoping like hell that it wasn't obvious he was getting a handjob.

Finally, finally Justin turned to look at Chris. His eyes were black in the dim light of the club. Black and full of lust. "You sure?" he said, no. He fucking purred, expertly jerking Chris off.

Chris bit back a moan. "U-uh-huh." At this rate he wasn't going to make it to the hotel and he was too old to come in his pants, right?

"Okay," Justin said happily. "I'll come with you. I'm kinda tired." He pulled his hand out of Chris' pants and elbowed Joey in the side. "Move, Joe. Me and Chris are going back to the hotel."

Joey looked surprised. "Already? But the night is young!"

Justin shrugged. "Sorry, man. Tired."

Joey squinted over at Chris. "You tired too?"

Chris willed his dick to soften enough so he could walk. "Um."

Laughing, Justin slung an arm around his shoulders. "What Chris is trying to say is that he can't wait to get back to the hotel so I can fuck his brains out."

Joey gaped at them for a second and then roared with laughter. "Oh shit, man. You had me going for a second there." Justin laughed with him and Chris managed another weak smile. Then Joey slid out of the booth and Justin's hand, the one that had been in such an intimate place only moments before, encircled Chris' upper arm and pulled him out of the booth.

Justin's hand was strong and sure on his arm and Chris let himself be led away, through the maze of people. Feeling eyes boring into him, Chris turned to look and saw Lance staring hard at them. He hadn't been laughing at Justin's "joke" and Chris waved and smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

Lance waved back and smiled, but Chris could feel his eyes on them as they walked away.

****

The night air was cool on Chris' hot skin and he was acutely aware of Justin's presence next to him. The hand that had been on his arm was now resting at the small of Chris' back, guiding gently but insistently. Chris went where led, a little dazed at how fast things were moving.

Before he knew it, they were at the limo and Justin was urging him inside and telling the driver to take them back to the hotel and to take them to the back entrance. Chris sank into the leather seats and let out a long breath that caught in his throat when Justin slid in next to him.

The limo door closed and they were left in near silence, the loud music pumping from the club muted and distant. Chris swallowed hard and shifted in his seat, still achingly hard in his unzipped pants. He was glad for the long shirt and baggy pants he had worn tonight. Hopefully no one had noticed anything and if they had, well. He would blame it on Justin. Chris shifted in his seat again, this time away from Justin, who was sitting so close he could have sat in Chris' lap and been more comfortable.

In a lightening fast move that made Chris' head spin; Justin was suddenly straddling his thighs, big hands gripping Chris' shoulders. The limo jerked forward as it pulled away from the club and Justin's hands dug in deeper to keep his balance. Chris winced a little and closed his eyes, not sure what to expect. Not sure this was the right thing to be doing.

"Chris." Justin's voice was loud, booming in the enclosed space. "Chris. Look at me, Chris."

He had to look. He couldn't not look. There was a tone to Justin's voice that Chris had never heard before. Want and need and longing all wrapped up into one. Chris opened his eyes slowly and found Justin staring at him intently, blue eyes dark with passion. "Chris, please. Please." Whispering now and Chris knew what he wanted, what Justin needed to hear.

"It's all right," he heard himself say, eyes closing, voice low and raspy. "It's all right, Justin."

Justin leaned forward and rested his forehead against Chris'. "Thank you," he whispered and kissed Chris. Softly at first, almost reverently, then with more fervor, his tongue licking at the corner of Chris' mouth, asking for entry.

Chris parted his lips and Justin's tongue pushed inside, exploring his mouth aggressively, while his hands ran up and down Chris' arms and chest, touching him lightly. Chris could feel the heat of Justin's hardness even through layers of clothes and he gasped into Justin's mouth when their hardons rubbed against each other.

The driver took a corner too sharply and they were thrown to the side, Justin on top, pressing Chris into the seat. They kissed hungrily, Chris moaning when Justin pulled away, kissing his forehead, his closed eyes, his chin, his throat, his neck. "God," he mumbled when Justin first sucked, then nipped, at his neck. "Justin…"

"What, Chris? What do you want?" Justin asked, bracing himself on his elbows above Chris. "Anything you want. I promise."

Chris looked up at him, the moment feeling surreal and magical. "You. I want you."

Justin smiled so widely Chris thought his face was going to split. "You know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?"

Chris opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the driver speaking over the intercom.

"Sirs? We've arrived at the rear entrance to your hotel."

"God, I want you," Justin whispered, grinding his hips into Chris' once before sitting up and calling "Thank you," to the driver.

Chris groaned and ran a hand over his face. If he was lucky, he'd make it through the night alive.

The night seemed colder to Chris as he stepped out of the limo. Probably he was just missing Justin's warmth. He shivered a little and Justin was suddenly there, wrapping one long arm around his waist and pulling him close. Chris wondered what they must look like to the limo driver. No doubt both of them looked disheveled, lips red and swollen. Chris knew his hair was probably a mess and it didn't take a genius to figure out what had probably gone on in the back of the limo.

But the driver smiled and tipped his cap at them. "Have a nice night."

"You too," Chris called, as Justin tugged at him, pulling him inside the hotel.

****

The elevator ride was quiet and uneventful and Chris found himself silently cursing the two other passengers. They were wasting valuable time. Time that could be spent kissing and groping. Justin seemed to feel the same way, because he bounced on the balls of his feet and hummed tunelessly, eyes on the floor number. The moment they arrived at their floor, he was out of the elevator, Chris in tow behind him.

Justin led them to his room, the fingers of one hand threaded through the belt loops on Chris' pants, the other hand digging in his pocket for the keycard. With a small click, the lock flashed green and Justin pushed the door open. He looked at Chris, gaze hot and heavy and motioned him inside.

Chris felt weak under the gaze and his knees threatened to buckle. Had Justin ever looked at him like that before? Because if he had, surely Chris would have noticed. He wandered into Justin's room and stood in the middle of it, suddenly uncertain and not knowing why.

Justin's hand clasped his and pulled him gently towards the bed. Once there, Chris dropped Justin's hand and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Justin's hands on his stopped all movement. He looked up, confused.

"Let me," Justin said, pushing Chris' hands away.

Chris nodded and let his arms fall to his sides, eyes closing as Justin unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Sure hands slid his pants and boxers down, off his hips to mid thigh. Justin palmed Chris' hips and pushed him gently back until the bed hit the back of Chris' knees. He sat down on it abruptly and let himself fall back to rest against the comforter while Justin untied his shoes and undressed him.

Seconds later, or what seemed like seconds later, Justin was there above him, the heat of his naked skin searing through Chris and making him arch into Justin's body. They kissed again and this time it wasn't gentle and Chris didn't want it to be. He clung to Justin and moaned when he pulled away, urging Chris to move up on the bed.

Justin pressed a hard kiss to Chris' lips and then, with a wicked grin, slid down Chris' body and took him in deep. Chris gasped and his hips arched off the bed, towards the sensation. Justin grabbed his hips and held Chris down, sucking enthusiastically and humming around Chris' dick when he heard the "oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck" coming from above.

Chris fisted his hands in the comforter, resisting the urge to clutch at Justin's head. Not that he would be able to get a very good grip anyway. Justin hummed again and Chris said "Jesus God," and writhed helplessly, wanting something more. Justin seemed to know what it was and let Chris' dick slip out of his mouth. Chris half sat up in disbelief and watched as Justin got up and walked over to his bag. He searched through it for what seemed like forever, before pulling out a small tube. Justin grinned at Chris and waved the tube at him. "Found it." And then he was back, sucking Chris off like there was no tomorrow.

The first finger was almost a surprise and Chris grunted at the twinge of pain, but Justin knew what he was doing and pain soon turned to pleasure. If the first finger was a surprise, then the second was a fucking revelation and Chris cried out wordlessly, not caring who heard.

Chris lasted until the third finger found it's way into his body and hit his prostate, making fireworks explode in his brain and he came so hard and so fast that it took him by surprise.

Justin swallowed all he had to give eagerly and laughed when Chris groaned. Justin crawled up his body and they kissed, Chris tasting himself in Justin's mouth. He could feel his dick already trying to get hard again. "Jesus, kid. You trying to kill me?"

"I'd rather fuck you," Justin said seriously and flipped Chris over onto his stomach. Chris went willingly, lifting his hips for the pillow Justin slipped under him. He lay there for long seconds, breathing in the scent of hotel detergent and wondering why the hell he hadn't said yes to this earlier. Chris couldn't remember all the reasons why anymore. They seemed stupid and inconsequential.

The familiar crackle of plastic behind him startled Chris out of his reverie and then Justin was on top of him, hot breath on his neck, whispering "You ready?" Chris barely managed to nod before he felt Justin nudging at the entrance to his body and then. In. and oh god that fucking hurts it's been too long and wait wait wait don't move don't move.

Justin seemed to know what he was thinking, maybe because of the gasps and small whimpers of pain that Chris was making, and he held still, letting Chris adjust. Chris forced himself to breathe normally, getting used to the feeling of being filled. Above him, Chris could feel Justin's body straining with the effort not to move. "Okay," he said. "Okay." Justin pulled back slightly and thrust forward and it was definitely more pleasant than before and Chris felt himself start to get hard again.

Justin thrust slowly at first, clearly not wanting to hurt him, but Chris pushed back into the thrusts and Justin took the hint. The sound of flesh against flesh was loud in the room; the bed squeaking while Justin fucked him hard and fast. Chris was so hard it hurt and he thrust against the pillow searching for release, while Justin kissed his shoulders, his neck.

With a sharp tug, Justin yanked Chris to his knees and Chris wouldn't have been able to hold himself up if it hadn't been for Justin's hands on his hips. He blindly pushed back against Justin and almost cried with relief when one of Justin's hand grabbed his dick and started moving up and down the heated flesh.

It didn't take much and Chris was coming for the second time with a strangled cry. Justin's hand returned to Chris' hip and he thrust faster, fingers digging into Chris' skin. Minutes later, Justin gave a cry of his own and shuddered to a halt. He dropped forward onto Chris' back and Chris let his weight bear them to the bed.

They lay like that for a long while, breathing heavily. Finally, Justin moved, pulling off the condom and throwing it in the trash. Chris was almost asleep when he felt the warmth of a wet washcloth against his skin. He murmured a thanks as Justin cleaned him up and then urged him under the covers. Justin slid in behind him and threw an arm over Chris' waist.

Chris snuggled in, deciding that if he had regrets that he would worry about them tomorrow. "Good night, Justin," he whispered. Justin didn't say anything, but the arm around Chris' waist tightened and he pressed closer. Chris sighed and fell asleep.


End file.
